The Lord of the Dark Rings
by Jaya D
Summary: Ken somehow ends up in the land of JRR Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. None of his friends are who they were, now some are Elves and Dwarves, and some are just Mortal Men. Can he destroy the One Dark Ring that controlled the others? Or will the digiwo
1. The Council of Elrond

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon and I do not own the Lord of the Rings.  
  
  
The Lord of the Dark Rings  
  
Ken looked around curiously. The last thing he remembered was that he was at his computer doing a paper for school. But this room didn't look like his own.   
  
There were no walls, but white pillars stood tall around him, holding up the ceiling. Ivy grew around them and flowers of all rainbow colors surrounded the room. There were chairs around the perimeter of the room, and digimon sat in them, with some humans that Ken recognized as his fellow digidestined.  
  
"Our meeting shall begin now that Master Frodo has graced us with his presence," said a voice from the front of the room. "Tai!" Ken exclaimed, recognizing the big-haired leader.   
  
Murmurs filled the room. "Excuse me Master Frodo, but who exactly is Tai?" someone else asked. "Matt! You're Tai's best friend. You should know who he is!" Ken exclaimed. "My name is not Matt," the person replied. "I am Aragon, son of Arathorn." "What?" Ken asked, puzzled.  
  
"Okay, the Bearer is here, can we start now?" a young girl asked from the other side of the room. "Legolas, please be patient. Let the bearer sit down first," the head of the room said. "Yes Elrond," the girl called Legolas said. "But...your name's Jaya," Ken said to her. "No, I'm afraid I've always been Legolas," she replied. Ken saw nothing to do but sit down.  
  
"Master Frodo. I believe you do not remember me," the head of the room continued. "I am Elrond (Tai). We shall now begin our meeting. The question: what are we to do with the Dark Rings? They must be destroyed or our digiworld shall end. And Frodo, since you don't seem to remember any of us, those over there are, from the left: your loyal friends, Merry and Pippin (Kari and Cody), your faithful servant Sam (Davis), the Dwarf Gimli (Izzy), the Elf Legolas (Jaya), Aragon the Ranger (Matt), Boromier (TK), and Gandalf the Grey (Joe)."  
  
While Elrond is speaking, Ken looks around the room. His heart skips a beat when he sees the Dark Ring. The master of his Dark Rings. He thought throwing it into the ocean would get rid of it. "Um, excuse me Tai-uh-Elrond. But what is that?" Ken asked, pointing to the Dark Ring. "That is why we are gathered here," Elrond said, his face growing serious. "It must be destroyed. We are here to appoint an individual to go and destroy it. If we don't, our digiworld will end."  
  
The room bursts out into arguments right away. Everyone telling the other to get rid of it. Ken knew that he had created it, and it was his fault. "I'll go," he said silently, then when no one seemed to hear him, he yelled, "I said, I'll do it!"  
  
A blanket of silence fell over the room immediately. It lasted for several minutes, until Elrond said, "You will need a company, and we shall make it one of nine, just like the Nine servants to the new evil. I choose Gimli to represent the Dwarves, and Legolas for the Elves. Boromier shall go in the name of the Mortal Men. Gandalf shall join you as a guide, for he knows the path very well." Merry, Pippin, and Sam stepped forward. "We shall go too," they said, "for the only way you could keep us from going is to chain us down." "I shall go with them also," said Aragon. "They could use a Ranger with the Company." "Very well," said Elrond. "We have our Nine. You all shall be known as the Fellowship of the Dark Ring. May you have a good journey and come back safely."  
  
The next day, the Fellowship gathered outside. Gandalf lead the way, dressed in his gray wizard's robes and long oak staff. Next went Aragon in his usual black and Ken, now to be known as Frodo. Merry, Pippin, and Sam followed them. Gimli with his ax handy came next and Legolas, clad in Elven green and brown with her bow and quiver on her back, took up the rear.  
  
They were off to see adventures and wonders that no one has ever seen before. Facing challenges and puzzles, tragedies and happiness: whatever may happen, they were ready. On a mission to save the digiworld. Little do they know, it would be the greatest adventure of their lives.  
  
~*~  
Please review and tell me what you think. It will get better, and I'm very sorry about putting girls in boys parts, but I ran out of boys. ^_^; 


	2. First--but not the last--Encounter with ...

The path was straight, crossing over plains and grassy meadows. This made traveling fast, and after one day, they were to a range of tall mountains.  
  
"We shall stop here for the night," said Gandalf. "Finally!" Frodo said. "I feel as though we have gone miles!" "We have," replied Legolas, "but I have a haunting feeling that we are not alone..."  
  
No sooner were these words said then black soldiers came out of nowhere. There were so many, a sea of black armor and long pointed swords and spears. Legolas managed to knock down some with arrows, and Boromier managed a few more, but there were too many.  
  
"Yrch!" said Legolas, forgetting and speaking in her own language. "The Orcs! Servants to the Digimon Emperor!" Merry cried. "The...Digimon Emperor?" Frodo asked, confused. "The wannabe," Gimli replied.   
  
"The Orcs are digimon that were tortured. Brain washed, rinsed, and dried!" said Sam. "So where are our digimon?" Frodo asked. All the others looked at him funny. Seeing as none of them remembered who they were, or about any adventures in the digiworld, Frodo shut his mouth.  
  
"Up the mountain!" Gandalf called. They ran twords the snowy peaks to the north. Hiding behind one, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Legolas and Boromier drew their bows and stood, poised and in position to shoot. They hit several Orcs, and the rest fled.   
  
Gimli cleared out a cave in the side of a mountain with his hard dwarven ax and the company dashed inside. Sam and Pippin lit a fire and everyone gathered around. Frodo looked at the One Ring thoughtfully, then threw it into the fire, hoping it would be destroyed.   
  
Using a stick, Gandalf lifted it out again. Then it began to glow, and writing appeared on the side of it. Frodo's heart practically stopped beating. It was what he had inscribed in the ring, to say that it was the control center of his evil operations.   
  
'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them. One ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them.'  
  
The others one by one fell asleep, but Frodo stayed awake, thinking of why he had inscribed that in the ring.   
  
One ring to rule them meant that this ring ruled over all the other Dark Rings. One ring to find them had meant that this one ring could track down any digimon with a dark ring or spiral. It could also find the specific points of all the control spires that his slaves had built. One ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them. That was his chief line. It meant that this one ring would make all the digimon in the digital world obey his every command.   
  
Frodo didn't like these memories. They reminded him of all the harm he had brought to the digital world. He decided then and there that he would do everything he could to destroy the One Ring. Even if it meant his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Please review! I promise the next part will come soon. When I get more creativity. Hey, I have like three stories going at once! If you liked this, then try reading Beyond the Horizon. Same concept, except no digimon characters of evil black spirally thingies. REVIEW! 


	3. The Mines of Moria

So sorry this part took so long to come out! I thank you all who have reviewed, and please continue to! :) Two other stories going at the same time, so I haven't gotten update time. But don't worry, I promise to get more of this done when I get the chance. R&R!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
One by one, the rest of the Company woke up and they set out again. It was pretty quiet – knock on wood – but the warriors didn't let their guard down. They traveled on like this for a few days, trudging through snowy mountain passages, ice cold in the snow. Finally, Gimli had just about had it.  
  
"This way is a waste of time! We should go through the mines of Moria! My people can help us through!." Gimli said. The Company began to quarrel, all but Legolas, Frodo, and Gandalf. "The Mines are a dangerous place Master Frodo," Legolas said. 'That's just because you're an elf!" Gimli said from the group. The Elf and Dwarf start to quarrel.  
  
Gandalf shouted to be heard. "We let the Bearer decide!" he yelled over the racket. Twice he had to call before Aragorn heard and silenced everyone. Frodo, with his feet ice cold in the snow, immidietly said, "The Mines! The mines sound much warmer!" "As you wish," Gandalf said, and lead the group off twords the mines of Moria.  
  
~*~  
  
The Mines were dark and dreary. Gandalf's staff was only a little light. The Company still persevered on, through the grim atmosphere, until they reached a door. Gandalf read the riddle.  
  
"Speak friend, and enter," he mused. He tried multiple different passwords and spells but finally gave up and plopped down on a rock.  
  
"Excuse me," came Legolas's voice from behind him. "May I try?" "Best of luck," Gandalf said. "I've tried every password I can think off."  
  
Legolas stood right in front of the door. "Mellon!" she said. The huge stone door opened. "Legolas, you're a genius!" Gandalf said. "I understand now. When they said speak friend, they meant it literally. Good thinking Legolas, we may have been stuck out here for hours."  
  
They continued through the dark tunnels of the Mines. Finally, they came to a room with large wooden doors, that appeared to be a throne room, probably for dwarven royalty. Going through the door, a horrid sight awaited them. The whole throne room was full of dwarves who had apparently been attacked. Legolas pulled out an arrow. "Orcs," she announced.  
  
Gimli took off his helmet and bowed. Gandalf flipped open a book and looked through it. "The ceiling rumbled like a giant earthquake. Hundreds of black arrows shot through the door. Our warriors held them off but not for long. I expect we shall be destroyed soon," he read aloud. "So it was Orcs."  
  
All of the sudden, the ceiling began to shake. Just like a giant earthquake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Please review! Will the Company experience the same fate as the dwarves? Well probably not considering I need them for the rest of the story. There will probably be three or four more chapters to this. Thanks to all the great reviews so far! You guys rule!  
  
Please review. Flames are welcome I guess, if that's how much you hated the story. 


	4. The Trek Through the Snow

Disclaimer- I own nothing but myself.  
  
Because there's been a little bit of confusion over who is who, I'll say it again.  
  
Tai- Elrond  
Matt- Aragorn Son of Arathorn (Aragorn)  
Izzy- Gimli Son of Gloin (Gimli)  
Jaya- Legolas Greenleaf (Legolas)  
Ken- Frodo Baggins/Underhill (Frodo)  
Davis- Samwise Gamgee (Sam)  
Cody- Peregrin Took (Pippin)  
TK- Boromier of Gondor (Boromier)  
Kari- Meridock Brandybuck (Merry)  
Joe- Gandalf the Grey (Gandalf)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn and Boromier sealed the door. The Orcs pounded against it, trying despretely to get through. Legolas and Boromier drew their bowstrings, shooting arrows to distract the Orcs. The rest of the Company fled.  
  
After running for some time, a bridge came into view. A broken bridge. Legolas jumped across with her elflike grace. Aragorn threw Merry and Boromier threw Pippin. Gandalf then jumped for it, and with Legolas's help, made it as well. Aragorn reached for Gimli. "No one throws a dwarf," Gimli said, and got a running start. He tettered on the egde and Legolas grabbed his axe head. "No, no!" Gimli cried. "Not the axe!" Legolas managed to pull him up. Boromier jumped for it and Aragorn threw Frodo, before jumping himself.  
  
They continued on. Frodo was now regretting his decision to go through the mines, but they had no choice but to press on. After a while, they saw daylight.  
  
"We made it, we made it!" Sam, Merry, and Pippin said, dancing around in circles. Legolas frowned at the trees. "This area is near the Forest of the elven witch Galandriel," she observed. Gimli began to hack a path between the snowbanks with his axe. Soon Boromier and Aragorn were clearing away the top part. "They're too slow," Legolas said.  
  
She sprinted across the snow banks, grinning and waving at the three who were trying to get through the snow. After about an hour, she returned. "The elves have no help to offer," she reported. "But they did say that if we got to the Forest, then they would feed us and offer shelter."  
  
  
  
After a few more hours, the path was relatively clear. The snow was not as deep on the other side of the snow bank. The hobbits could walk through easily. Finally, they made it through the snowbank and dropped down, tired as ever.   
  
"Theres the Forest where Galandriel lives," Legolas said, pointing to a large forest, full of trees that seemed to touch the sky. "It should be beautiful in this season."  
  
The Company managed to get up and enter the forest of Galandriel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
It's getting near the end. I already have the end of the story planned, and you'll be very surprised. R&R, please! The next part coming very soon. 


	5. I'm Not in the Forest Anymore...

Disclaimer- I still own nothing except myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The Company got up and managed to head twords the Forest of Galandriel.  
  
They walked for a few miles through tall green trees. All of the sudden, they heard elven bows shoot up all around them. "The dwarf breaths so loudly we could have shot him in the dark," one elf said. Another elf recognized Legolas. "Hey Legolas," he said. Legolas looked at him and said, "We're here to seek the help of Galandriel."  
  
"We're on a mission…quest…thing…" Pippin said to one of the elves. "He speaks the truth," Legolas said. "We are here to see to the downfall of the Digimon Empror Wannabe that plagues this world. Will you help us?" "Oh, I see. They're heros!" one of the elves joked with the others. Frodo stepped forward and held out the dark ring. "We need to destroy this," he said.   
  
The elves looked at it, apparently scared of it. "Of course. We'll take you to Galandriel." The group trekked through the beautiful forest. Leaves of all shapes and colors fell from the sky.   
  
The elves lead them to a clearing. There was moist green grass and a pale sky. Galandriel appeared. "What brings you here?" she asked, her voice musical yet demanding. "We seek your help," Gandalf said. "We are on a mission to destroy the One Ring, and we have not eaten nor had a good nights sleep in weeks. Can you help us?" Galendriel looked down at him. "Gandalf the Grey," she mused. "Because it's you, I will help. You will be well taken care of here." "Thank you Galandriel," Legolas said. "Legolas Greenleaf," Galandriel said. "Welcome."  
  
The Fellowship of the Dark Ring was given elven cloaks made of beautiful but strong green fabric and clasped with a bright green metal leaf. They ate their fill of elvish food and had all settled down to sleep. Frodo lay staring at the trees. 'This all seems like a dream,' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ken dear, dinner's ready!" Mrs Itchijouji called, cheerfully rapping at the door. "What…" Ken asked, taking his head off the computer keyboard. Looking up at the screen, he saw nonsense, apparently caused by his head laying down on the keyboard. 'Was it all really a dream?' he asked himself. Before leaving his room, he checked on the digiport to see how the digital world was. And it was fine, as always.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
What'd you guys think of the ending? Interesting, huh? Please R&R! there may be an epilogue, if enough people review asking for one. You may want to ask for one. It will be very interesting and may actually have a plot. Don't forget to review, and it is the end of the fic (unless I do an epilogue, which I probably will). If you want to flame, I have the marshmallows ready. 


End file.
